puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Aqua Rainbow
The Aqua Rainbow is a crew that sails the Cerulean Ocean. It was founded on August 25, 2007. History This crew was formed by Swordsir, a former member of the Bootleggers crew. With lofty aspirations in mind, he struck out on his own to gather any scurvy dogs he came across. Among his crew, was Senior Officer and First Mate Dawood who recruited Jessica and Redbessflint. Ebonyblue heard about how great Swordsir was and proposed him for a position in his crew. Redbess recruited Queeniemimi and Harryb (and eventually Aquamania). The core group of leaders was working hard (Jessica, Harryb, Redbessflint, Indes, Berclay, Echothegreen, Cedarwood, Oromunroe, Dawood, Ebonyblue, and Seansean). Sometime later, the crew fell onto hard times, crew members were going dormant, including some of the officers. Swordsir had found a light at the end of the tunnel, a new flag, and with the help of Piroxy of the Bootleggers the crew was able to start rebuilding itself. The crew continued to grow and rise up in the rankings. They had many exciting events, parties and pillages, and there was always something new to do. New and dedicated members have recently joined the ranks like Aquamania, Basherr, and Gladies. Like all crews they grow and change. Some senior officers have started their own crew with the captains blessings, while he rebuilt the crew with new officers to keep things moving. The captain made a decision to once again start up his own flag and so the crew left the wonderful Bootleggers flag, and then formed the new flag the SBH flag (S-Swordsir B-Berclay , H-Harryb, the oldest crew members of Aqua Rainbow). Like many crews, they one day plan to rule the ocean. In the meantime, they have a lot fun and terrorize the ocean when possible. If you feel you have what it takes to be an Aqua, then let them know... They want you! Crew Colors Aqua and White List of Crew Rules 1. Be respectful to the Captain and crew. 2. No foul language. 3. Help your fellow pirates. 4. Have fun! Promotion Requirements Officer: You must show promise to the crew by being dedicated and hard working. You must have some skills at a majority of the working puzzles. You must attend some flag and crew events and have been a part of the crew for at least TWO WEEKS. Fleet Officer: You need to have at least two MASTERS or better. You must show that you are willing to learn and train in Gunning and BNAV. You must attend many flag and crew events and have been a part of the crew for at least ONE MONTH. You should have at least one sloop or better. Senior Officer: : You must have been a part of the active crew as an Officer or Fleet Officer for more than 2 months. You must also have 3 or more skills at Master or better, show that you have been a leader to the rest of the crew, be willing to recruit new members of varied skills, and help out and attend in crew & flag events and have your own ship. Your application will be voted on by the Senior Officers and the Captain. Crew Stalls * Swordsir's ship building stalls on Park and Oyster Islands, * Berclay's iron monger stall on Oyster Island * Swordsir's iron monger stall and tailor stall on Park Island * Swordsir's weavery stall on Oyster Island * Swordsir's furnishing stall on Cnossos Island External Links Anchor Management Flag Forum